04
Anglerfish entra em posição para emboscar um comboio carregando uma arma climática. PARTICIPAÇÕES * Anglerfish; * Elijah Faulkner; * Jasmine Hadiya; * Preacher; * Arma Climática; * Veículo LAV-25; * Delta (piloto); * Soldados invisíveis (mortos em ação); LOG 18:46 «!» No terceiro dia de 1991, os barcos pesqueiros da Anglerfish começam a se organizar de forma mais suspeita, atracando na costa. Elijah, Jasmine e Preacher saem da plataforma superior do maior deles - um motorista começa a dirigir um veículo blindado em direção ao infame aeroporto militar de Ali Al Salem. São seis horas da tarde. 18:49 Elijah observava o caminho que estavam trilhando em direção do aeroporto, despreocupado. 18:50 Jasmine fica em silêncio, observando o por do som pela janela do carro, apoiando seu queixo com a mão 18:51 «!» Preacher começa a organizar as armas, desembrulhando um rifle de um pano sujo de graxa, recarregando tudo com cuidado. Ele sorri com uma certa sinceridade, entregando um infame revólver antigo para Elijah e uma pistola bem mais moderna para Jasmine. 18:51 ** NPC: Não importa o que acontecer, fiquem juntos. 18:52 ** NPC: Nada pior do que morrer sozinho em território inimigo. 18:54 *Olho para Preacher de relance, e pego a arma que ele me entrega, guardo-a e em seguida volto a observar a paisagem em silêncio.* 18:54 Elijah pegava o revólver, abria o tambor e girava o mesmo brevemente, fechando-o com um aceno do braço. Guardou-a após isto. 18:54 Já escapei da morte algumas vezes, não vai ser hoje que ela vai conseguir me alcançar. 18:56 ** NPC: Aliás, vocês sabem o que viemos fazer aqui, não sabem? 18:56 Olha, eu acho que não. 18:57 ** NPC: Além de roubar caminhões, é claro. 18:57 «!» Preacher observa os dois com uma expressão mais séria. 18:57 ** NPC: Pode ser só um rumor, mas... 18:57 «!» Ele tosse. 18:59 Hm? 19:00 ** NPC: Entre 1967 e 1968, os americanos usaram várias técnicas de manipulação climática em 'Nam. Utilizando máquinas e aviões, eles criaram nuvens espalhadas pela trilha Ho Chi Minh, e aumentaram a frequência das chuvas. 19:00 ** NPC: Não só isso, eles conseguiram criar gelo, e realizar ataques químicos. 19:01 ** NPC: E parece que os espiões sovietes roubaram qualquer que seja a versão atual dessa tecnologia dos americanos, que eventualmente veio para o aliado, bem aqui. 19:02 ** NPC: E é atrás dessa máquina que nós estamos. 19:03 Huh, roubaremos os caminhões pra transportar esta máquna, é isto? 19:04 ** NPC: Idealmente, antes deles chegarem no próprio aeroporto. 19:05 «!» Preacher pede que o piloto pare no topo de uma inclinação que contempla a estrada. 19:07 Elijah desceu do blindado e observou a estrada, procurando algum sinal dos caminhões. 19:09 *Desço do carro em silêncio, me alongando em seguida por causa da viagem de carro. Dou um leve bocejo e começo a procurar pelo objetivo* 19:10 «!» Andando separados ao perímetro da estrada, Elijah e Jasmine não percebem nada além do silêncio noturno. 19:13 Elijah observa a largura da estrada, questionando se os caminhões viriam lado a lado ou em fila. 19:13 «!» Tudo indica que viriam em fila. 19:14 Se interrompermos o primeiro caminhão, os outros param. 19:14 O único problema é que eles provavelmente estarão protegidos. 19:16 *Acendo um cigarro e dou um trago* --Precisamos de um tipo de distração, algo que faça eles pararem mas não ficarem tão alertas. 19:16 «!» Através de um comunicador, Preacher se pronuncia. 19:16 ** NPC: E se eles estiverem vindo com suporte aéreo? 19:17 Provavelmente nos veriam antes mesmo de abordarmos os caminhões. 19:17 Elijah respondeu Preacher através do comunicador. 19:18 ** NPC: Continuamos esperando aqui? 19:20 Poderíamos tentar nos infiltrar no aeroporto, mas não temos informações quanto a segurança do lugar. 19:21 ** NPC: Jasmine, a decisão é sua. 19:22 Não acho que ir para o aeroporto seja uma boa ideia, como a gente ia chegar até os caminhões estando la dentro? Pra mim o ideal é fazer uma emboscada aqui mesmo 19:23 Elijah escaneava o lugar em busca de uma posição de vantagem em relação a estrada. 19:24 Teríamos que ter alguma forma de cobertura e uma distração na estrada para isso dar certo. 19:25 «!» Preacher está um monte a cem metros dali, observando por cima. Elijah e Jasmine encontram pontos menos elevados que os esconderiam com tranquilidade, um do lado direito e outro do lado esquerdo. Mas as horas passam, e nada. Já é meia-noite. 19:26 É, ter paciência não nos trouxe resultados. Teremos que nos infiltrar no aeroporto. 19:27 ** NPC: Em posição. 19:27 ** NPC: Tem algo vindo. 19:27 Hm. 19:27 Elijah sacava seu revólver, atento. 19:29 «!» É um cão branco, com olhos brilhando no escuro como os de uma pantera. 19:29 «!» Ele passa entre os dois no meio da estrada. 19:30 Elijah assobiava para o cachorro, tentando chamar sua atenção. 19:31 «!» O cão se aproxima, sem latir, farejando o chão. 19:31 Elijah estendia a mão para o cachorro. 19:32 Dyo rolou 1d100 = 79 {79} 19:32 «!» O animal se prende, mordendo o braço de Elijah. 19:32 «!» 1d10 19:33 Elijah rolou 1d10 = 9 {9} 19:34 «!» Jasmine, 1d10. 19:40 Jasmine rolou 1d10 = 2 {2} 19:41 «!» Jasmine, que estava um pouco a frente na estrada, escuta um som de estática pesado. Ela sente seu cabelo frisando quando um soldado aparece no caminho, como se viesse do nada. 19:41 ** NPC: Eles.... já estão aqui. 19:47 *Sussuro pelo comunicador falando com Preacher e Elijah* -Vocês estão vendo isso aqui também? Ou eu to ficando louca? *Saindo um pouco do meu esconderijo tentando ver melhor* 19:47 ** NPC: Não, ele só... apareceu. 19:48 Elijah faz barulhos de quem está brigando com um cachorro através do comunicador. 19:48 «!» No instante em que Jasmine se posiciona a enxergar melhor, o soldado invisível vira sua arma contra ela - um preto e pesado. Ele usa, também, uma máscara de gás. 19:49 ** NPC: SE ABAIXEM! 19:49 Dyo rolou 1d100 = 18 {18} 19:49 Dyo rolou 1d10 = 4 {4} 19:50 «!» Preacher dispara contra o cachorro que morde o braço de Elijah, e o atinge nas costas, libertando o homem. Mas o animal continua vivo, e em posição de guerra. 19:51 Elijah atira na cabeça do cachorro. 19:51 Cachorro mau. 19:52 «!» 1d100 19:52 Dyo rolou 1d10 = 9 {9} 19:52 Elijah rolou 1d100 = 69 {69} 19:53 «!» Elijah atira e o animal morre no meio da rua. O soldado que estava invisível se aproxima de Jasmine, ainda apontando a arma. 19:53 ** NPC: Onde estão os outros?! 19:54 *Permaneço em silêncio, observando o homem se aproximar* 19:55 ** NPC: Ou vocês aparecem logo, ou ela morre. 19:55 ** NPC: Vou contar até dez. 19:56 ** NPC: Um... 19:56 Ei, Preacher. Você tem uma visão clara dele? 19:56 ** NPC: Dva... três.... 19:56 Elijah falava através do comunicador. 19:57 ** NPC: ...não. Reposicionando. 19:57 Dyo rolou 1d100 = 95 {95} 19:57 Dyo rolou 1d100 = 66 {66} 19:58 «!» Preacher é atingido por um tiro com origem impossível de localizar, caindo no chão. 19:58 Dyo rolou 1d10 = 3 {3} 19:58 ** NPC: Quatro... pyat.... shest.... syem.... 19:59 *Antes que ele completasse a contagem, eu mesma puxava minha arma disparava contra o homem enquanto buscava o máximo de proteção possível* 19:59 «!» 1d100 20:00 Dyo rolou 1d10 = 5 {5} 20:00 Elijah saia de trás de seu esconderijo e atirava em direção do braço em que o homem estava segurando a arma. 20:00 «!» 1d100 20:01 Elijah rolou 1d100 = 45 {45} 20:01 Jasmine rolou 1d100 = 33 {33} 20:01 Dyo rolou 1d100 = 21 {21} 20:01 Dyo rolou 1d10 = 7 {7} 20:02 «!» O homem cai no chão de uma só vez, e o silêncio toma conta da estrada novamente. 20:02 Preacher? 20:03 ** NPC: ... 20:03 «!» Preacher parece estar rastejando. 20:04 Ei, Jasmine. Cubra minha posição, vou ver o que aconteceu com Preacher. 20:04 Elijah se agaixava e caminhava lentamente em direção da posição do blindado. 20:05 «!» Elijah percebe um outro soldado invisível - ou seja, coberto por um manto que o torna parcialmente indetectável, apontando uma arma contra as costas de Preacher, rendido de joelhos, no chão. O veículo está mais na distância. 20:06 Elijah ao avistar outro soldado, dispara contra a cabeça do mesmo. 20:07 Dyo rolou 1d10 = 6 {6} 20:07 «!» 1d100 20:07 Elijah rolou 1d100 = 10 {10} 20:07 «!» O homem é atingido - Preacher se vira, disparando imediatamente. 20:07 Dyo rolou 1d100 = 56 {56} 20:07 Dyo rolou 1d10 = 1 {1} 20:08 «!» Ele cambaleia um pouco pra trás, mas continua vivo, de pé. 20:08 Elijah dispara novamente contra o peito do soldado. 20:08 Elijah rolou 1d100 = 24 {24} 20:08 Dyo rolou 1d10 = 7 {7} 20:08 «!» Ele cai no chão mais uma vez - a última. 20:08 *Eu me afasto do lugar procurando uma cobertura para me esconder* 20:09 «!» 1d100 20:09 Jasmine rolou 1d100 = 56 {56} 20:10 «!» Jasmine se esconde novamente, mas dessa vez, parece que o som que chama atenção é o de um motor ligando. 20:10 ** NPC: ...a estrada! 20:10 O cachorro está morto no meio dela, eles vão parar. 20:10 ** NPC: Não, o carro! 20:11 «!» Preacher começa a correr para a estrada. 20:11 Elijah tomava posse da arma do soldado morto e corria em direção da estrada, pôs o revólver em sua cintura. 20:12 «!» Elijah escuta o som de um motor passando pelo cadáver do animal lentamente. 20:14 Elijah disparava na direção geral de onde o motorista do carro estaria, tendo como base o cadaver do cachorro. 20:14 Elijah rolou 1d100 = 61 {61} 20:14 Dyo rolou 1d10 = 3 {3} 20:15 «!» Elijah escuta uma bala ricocheteando no veículo, e revelando-o sutilmente enquanto a camuflagem falha. 20:17 *Após sair da posição antiga, tento me aproximar de onde Elijah estava disparando, dando a volta por trás do morrinho, então tento acertar os pneus do tal carro, também tendo o corpo do cão como base* 20:17 «!» 1d100 20:18 Jasmine rolou 1d100 = 37 {37} 20:18 Dyo rolou 1d10 = 5 {5} 20:19 «!» Um veículo blindado se revela - com o tiro de Jasmine, ele começa a emitir fumaça. 20:20 «!» Preacher corre, tentando entrar no veículo por cima. 20:20 Elijah acompanhava Preacher, forneceria cobertura caso necessário. 20:21 Dyo rolou 1d100 = 50 {50} 20:21 Dyo rolou 1d10 = 4 {4} 20:21 Dyo rolou 1d100 = 4 {4} 20:21 Dyo rolou 1d10 = 9 {9} 20:21 «!» O carro começa a pegar fogo, e Preacher ainda não saiu. 20:22 Elijah sobe no veículo e tenta identificar quem é quem dentro do carro. Dá uma coronhada na cabeça do motorista. 20:23 «!» 1d100 20:23 Elijah rolou 1d100 = 14 {14} 20:23 Dyo rolou 1d10 = 4 {4} 20:24 «!» Elijah percebe Preacher pegando uma maleta imensa, e ajuda a tirar ela de dentro do carro, que explode vinte segundos depois. 20:24 «!» Preacher parece exausto e rasteja no chão. 20:25 Elijah coloca Preacher sobre seus ombros e com uma das mãos livres, carrega a maleta imensa. Anda em direção do blindado. 20:26 *Ainda com a arma em mãos, apenas fico observando a região, verificando se ainda tinham mais inimigos escondidos* 20:27 «!» Não - os inimigos deixaram pra trás apenas seus corpos, uniformes e armas. Logo, os soldados do aeroporto viriam observar a comoção. 20:28 Tente identificar o que fazia estes soldados invisíveis e traga pra cá, se possível. 20:28 Elijah fala com Jasmine através do comunicador. 20:30 Vamos pegar logo essas armas, essa maleta esquisita aí, e vê se levanta Preacher. Não vai demorar pro pessoal do aeroporto chegar. *Eu caminho até o corpo do soldado caído e começo a procurar seja lá o que for que permitia ele ficar invisivel, também aproveito para pegar a arma do mesmo* 20:31 «!» Jasmine apanha os mantos dos dois corpos, além do rifle restante. Preacher desmaia no caminho de volta. Elijah percebe que a maleta está devidamente trancada por um cadeado digital. 20:32 É, parece que teremos que decodificar essa porcaria. 20:33 Vou esperar Preacher se recuperar antes de tentar qualquer coisa. 20:34 «!» Quando a manhã nasce, Elijah e Jasmine carregam Preacher, que parece mais acordado agora. 20:34 ** NPC: Demônio vermelho desse quase me pegou. 20:35 «!» O grupo está de volta na base, e caminham até a plataforma onde planejaram tudo. 20:35 Elijah acendia um cigarro e observava o horizonte. 20:36 Teremos que destrancar a maleta para conseguirmos utilizar o tal dispositivo. 20:37 ** NPC: ...a força? 20:37 Cadeado digital. 20:38 ** NPC: ...contrataremos alguém pra abrir isso, hoje ainda. 20:38 ** NPC: Agora vocês dois? Descansem. Belo trabalho. 20:38 Merda de cachorro.. 20:39 Elijah tragava seu cigarro e andava em direção do porto, comprará vinho. 20:40 *Apenas fico em silêncio, enquanto vou para o meu local de descanso pensando um pouco sobre o que fiz durante a operação* 20:43 «!» As maquinações da guerra não param. A cada segundo, uma organização diferente ganha poder e logo, não restará mais nada desse país.